Mi amore eterno
by Lena Hale Black
Summary: Quien lo diria Carlisle el compasivo,que era todo un autoritario seductor que optaba por las venganzasEl santo vampiro vegetariano,le gustaba jugar a las trampas. El ante todo responsable de la familia,era el que me hacia arastrar por el. regalo Analu


Este es un regalo para Analu,espero con ansias que le guste.  
Recuerden es mi primer Carlisle-Alice.  
Pienso que me salio bastante bien para ser el primero que hago.  
Como quiera necesito que me dejen sus reviews a ver si les gusta.  
Y si piensan que me quedo bien.  
Acepto todo tomatazos,flores,elogios,sufrimiento,pena,etc.

* * *

**Mi amore eterno.**

Todos asumían que no lo sabían y nosotros pretendíamos que era un secreto.  
Jasper y Esme pensaban que no sabíamos nada sobre ellos.  
Pero la verdad salio a flote y ellos no se dieron cuenta.

Todo empezó como un arrebato,una venganza,un juego.  
Queríamos que ellos sintieran que no nos importaban.  
Que nos eran indiferente.  
Así que decidimos vengarnos.

Quien lo diría Carlisle el compasivo,que era todo un autoritario seductor que optaba por las venganzas.  
El hombre que se le tenia respeto,era todo una fiera en la cama.  
El santo vampiro vegetariano,le gustaba jugar a las trampas.  
El ante todo responsable de la familia,era el que me hacia arrastrar por el.

Al principio todo iba a ser temporal,pero después descubrí que era como una droga para mi.

Lo necesitaba como el me necesitaba a mi.  
El decía algo y yo obedecía gustosamente.  
Tampoco es que me tuviera que esforzar mucho por lo que el me pidiera.  
Por que al igual que el quería placer, también le importaba que yo lo tuviera.

Yo era lo opuesto a el,y el era lo opuesto a mi.  
El necesitaba a alguien feliz, imperativa,amorosa y sobretodo que lo entendiera y lo apoyara.  
Al igual que yo necesitaba un control,la paciencia,la pasión y la diversión.

Nunca me imagine que Carlisle fuera así.  
Pero ahora doy gracias por haber tenido que pasar por esto.

Ahora la familia salio de caza y nos dejaron a Carlisle y a mi en la casa.  
Ellos saben lo que haremos y también saben que no nos importa lo que piensen.

Abro la puerta del estudio como cada semana lo hago cuando ellos se van de caza.  
Me encuentro a Carlisle leyendo algo,para luego guardarlo en la gaveta y fijar la mirada en mi.  
Esa mirada llena de pasión que siento que me desnuda.

Yo no puedo moverme como siempre,porque siento que el tiene autoridad en mi.  
El sonríe de lado viendo que me a impactado,otra vez.

Yo entendí su juego desde el principio.  
Solo quiere saber si soy capaz de aguantarme a sus cosas.  
Pero yo se que no soy capaz y que terminare por volviéndome loca.  
Se relame los labios como si estuviera seco por la lujuria.  
Y yo por consiguiente yo lo hago automáticamente.

Alice-dice el en un ronroneo muy sensual.

Carlisle-le digo con ansiedad.

Ven aquí.-solo me dice y yo camino directo donde el.

Me toma de la cintura y me alza como si no pesara nada.  
Enseguida empieza a besarme en la boca con pasión,con control,con experiencia y hasta con brusquedad.  
Pero yo no me quejo.

Luego cuando pasa un tiempo deja mis labios para concentrarse en mi cuello.  
Lo besa,lo lame,lo muerde,pero sin llegar a cortarme.  
Mientras yo lo jalo del cabello por no poder aguantar la excitación.  
Casi todo el tiempo el domina en la situación.  
Pero cuando el se distrae solo un momento por mi cuerpo.  
Lo tomo con toda mi fuerza y lo beso pasionalmente.  
Pero solo un instante,que suele ser perturbador lo extasiada que me siento.

El sigue dominando la situación.  
Vuelve a mi boca mientras me quita la camisa.  
Un poco lento para mi gusto,pero así es el torturador.

Me toca por todas parte para saciarme de lujuria.  
Me siento que estoy en el paraíso.

Luego me quita el pantalón y yo sólita me quito las sandalias.  
Con un rápido movimiento que no llegue a ver estoy abajo de el,encima del escritorio.  
No se donde están las cosas que ocupan el escritorio pero no me importa.

Eres mía-me dice con la voz ronca,junto a mi cuello.

Yo solo puedo asentir y de vez me sale un gemido.  
Nunca me a gustado que me vea débil.  
Pero con el la cosa es diferente y no hay nada que lo pueda evitar.  
Solo con verme así se siente satisfecho.

Ahora me encuentro en ropa interior y el tiene demasiada ropa.  
Acerco mis manos a sus pectorales y empiezo a tocarlos,le desabotono la camisa,ya esta.

Le toco ese abdomen que cualquier hombre que crea que tiene 30 a os desiaria tenerlo.  
Esta tan fuerte.  
Eso me recuerda algo.  
Sigo bajando mis manos para encontrarme con el botón de su pantalón y lo desabotono.

Pero el me para,se acerca a mi oído y dice casi en un susurro.

Si quieres lo que hay ahí,tienes que convencerme-y así es el dominante.

Empieza a masajear mis senos y besar mis hombros desnudos para luego subir a mi cuello y terminar en mi boca con un beso fuerte,brusco y sensacional.

Te quiero a ti Carlisle-le digo en un susurro casi un suspiro.  
Me moriría si pudiera,lo necesito ahora.

Mmm....-solo ronronea pidiendo mas.  
Siempre así.

Soy tuya Carlisle-le digo casi sin creer que siempre me haga esto y siempre salga ganando porque necesito mas.

¿Eres mía, verdad?-yo solo asiento porque mi paciencia se va a acabar.  
El me tiene aprisionada junto al escritorio, mirándome a los ojos con sus ojos fieros que solo yo puedo ver,rosandome continuamente con su miembro duro para hacerme sentir y suspirar.  
Dios que grande es.

Si fuera humana estaría casi sin aire-Eres Cullen por mi verdad-Vuelvo y asiento casi siento que todo se nos va encima-Eres de mi propiedad Alice Cullen.

En ese momento me doy cuenta que estoy desnuda y el también.  
Todavía no comprendo como es que el siempre termina desnudándonos y nunca me doy cuenta.

No me importa,no tengo momento para pensar.  
Es el momento vamos a llegar al final.

Sin mi consentimiento Carlisle se adentra a mi.  
Pero el sabe cuando introducirme a su mar de lujuria.  
Por que el y yo hacemos uno.  
Aunque el sea brusco yo débil,hacemos una perfecta combinación.

El esta dentro de mi y yo lo disfruto.  
Ambos gemimos en ese simple contacto.

CARLISLE.-grito yo,llena de placer.

Mírame a los ojos.-me dice el como una orden.  
Yo lo miro por que no me queda de otra. Miro en sus ojos un universo que solo aparece ante nosotros.

Nuestros ojos del mismo color.  
Que con los minutos se van oscureciendo. Que tienen un brillo infinito,que nunca se acaban.

Me agarra de la barbilla y vuelve y me besa como si fuera su ultimo beso.

Siento que me esta subsionando la boca.  
El beso es extasiante aunque sea dominante.

Después del orgasmo.  
No se cuanto duro creo que fueron minutos porque se me hizo infinito el placer.  
Entonces recuesta sobre mi sin aplastarme.

Mi Amore eterno.-me susurra en el oido.

Te amo,Carlisle.-le digo con los ojos es sus ojos.

Te amo Mi Alice.-me dice.

Yo te quiero para mi.  
Ese aliento que me hace desear y ese olor que me lleva a la locura.  
Controlas mi silencio y respiración.  
Siento que me hago de cristal.  
En este duelo de pieles que terminas ganando.  
Yo soy tu premio y ambos lo disfrutamos.  
Lo que me haces es hermoso.  
Porque tu siempre dominas y yo siempre acato.  
Y yo no me quejo.


End file.
